sciencewikiaorg_ru-20200216-history
Скумин, Виктор Андреевич
Виктор Андреевич Скумин ( , , родился 30 августа 1948 года) — учёный, писатель, философ, один из идеологов рерихизма. В его русле создал концепции Духовной эволюции и Культуры здоровья. Изучил неописанные прежде болезни и состояния человека, среди которых: синдром Скумина, синдром невротического фантома соматической болезни, психическая составляющая соматической болезни, внутренняя картина болезни; предложил новые методы лечения и профилактики: психотренинг по Скумину, микстуру Скумина, Ноопсихофизические Комплексы Культуры Здоровья. Автор многих книг, статей, художественных произведений. thumb|right|360px|Профессор |В. А. Скумин (в центре группы). Victor Skumin Биография Виктор Андреевич Скумин родился 30 августа 1948 года в Пензенской области в семье офицера МГБ СССР. Вскоре после рождения сына семья переехала в Казань, куда его отец получил назначение на должность Председателя Военного трибунала Приволжского военного округа. Проживал в Пензе, Челябинске, Петрозаводске, Харькове, Киеве Ленинграде, Москве, в других городах СССР и иных странах - Болгария, Индия, Непал, Румыния и пр. В 1967 году стал студентом Харьковского государственного медицинского института. Окончил его с отличием в 1973 году. В городе Киеве обучался в 1976 — 1978 годах в клинической ординатуре у академика Н. М. Амосова.Николай Михайлович Амосов 24tv.ua 13/12/2013 Одновременно проходил обучение в аспирантуре на кафедре психотерапии Украинского института усовершенствования врачей. Продолжая трудиться в отделе реабилитации Института Н. М. Амосова, исследовал особенности нервно-психической сферы у пациентов с протезами клапанного аппарата сердца. Изучил этиологию, патогенез, клиническую картину заболевания, позже получившего название синдром Скумина, разработал методы диагностики, лечения, профилактики, эффективую систему реабилитации, программу привития основ культуры здоровья данной когорте населения. Российское агентство международной информации «РИА Новости» так охарактеризовало (2014 г.) суть проблемы, изученной В. Скуминым: По результатам этого научного исследования в 1980 году успешно защитил диссертацию на соискание учёной степени кандидата медицинских наук на тему «Психотерапия и психопрофилактика в системе реабилитации больных с протезами клапанов сердца». Отзыв ведущей организации поступил из Центрального Ордена Ленина института усовершенствования врачей (Москва). Защита состоялась в Украинском институте усовершенствования врачей.Психотерапия и психопрофилактика в системе реабилитации больных с протезами клапанов сердца. Диссертация В этом вузе В. А. Скумин преподавал на кафедре психотерапии с 1980 по 1990 год. В данный период изучил и описал синдром невротического фантома соматической болезни, разработал несколько методов психотерапии, среди которых наиболее известен психотренинг по Скумину. Основной сферой научных интересов в годы работы в этом вузе было исследование психосоматических корреляций при заболеваниях органов пищеварения от истоков их формирования в детском возрасте. thumb|320px|Виктор Скумин. Несебър, 2014. Victor Skumin. В 1988 году В. А. Скумин защитил диссертацию на соискание учёной степени доктора медицинских наук на тему «Пограничные психические расстройства у детей и подростков с хроническими болезнями пищеварительной системы (клиника, систематика, лечение, психопрофилактика)». Защита состоялась во Всесоюзном ордена Трудового Красного Знамени научно-исследовательском институте общей и судебной психиатрии им. В. П. Сербского.Диплом доктора медицинских наук ДТ №000952, Москва. Выдан решением ВАК при Совете Министров СССР от 17.11.1989 (протокол №429/1) Председателем Специализированного Учёного Совета был академик АМН СССР Г. В. Морозов, Учёным секретарём — Т. Б. Дмитриева.Пограничные психические расстройства у детей и подростков с хроническими болезнями пищеварительной системы (клиника, систематика, лечение, психопрофилактика) : автореф. дисс. на соискание уч. ст. доктора медицинских наук / В. А. Скумин. — М. : Министерство здравоохранения СССР : Всесоюзный НИИ общей и судебной психиатрии им. Сербского, 1988. — 48 с. С 1990 по 1994 год трудился в Харьковской государственной академии культуры на должностях профессора кафедры педагогики и психологии, а также профессора кафедры физической культуры и здоровья. Внимание учёного на этом этапе было сосредоточено на завершении разработки теоретических и практических вопросов учения о культуре здоровья, материал для обоснования которого собирался им на протяжении всей творческой деятельности. Научные исследования внедрил в практику подготовки социальных педагогов в академии по курсу „Основы культуры здоровья“, утверждённом профильным Министерством. В 1994 году избран на должность президента-основателя Международного общественного Движения «К Здоровью через Культуру» (англ. The World Organization of Culture of Health, фр. Organisation Mondiale de Culture de Santé). В штате данной общественной организации трудился до 30 августа 2008 года. Организация действует в соответствии с зарегистрированным в Министерстве юстиции Российской Федерации Уставом, согласно которому — это thumb|left|240px|[[Скумин, Виктор Андреевич|В. А. Скумин на месте упокоения праха Ю. Н. Рериха]] массовое общественное объединение, созданное на добровольных и равноправных началах представителями разных стран и народов, устремлёнными к изучению и воплощению в жизнь Культуры Здоровья, развитию на данной основе научного, художественного, технического и иного творчества, проведению культурно-просветительной, оздоровительной, лечебно-профилактической, учебно-методической работы, гуманистическому воспитанию, формированию здорового образа жизни, охране природы и культурных ценностей, расширению международного сотрудничества, укреплению мира и дружбы между народами. Президентом-Основателем Движения, его духовным Наставником является доктор медицинских наук, профессор Скумин Виктор Андреевич, основоположник Учения Культуры Здоровья.Устав Международного общественного Движения "К Здоровью через Культуру" Интересные факты * Согласно исследованию, проведённому «МедНовости» в 2015 году, В. А. Скумин включен в «Сборную России по медицине». Список состоит из 53 учёных Российской Федерации, Советского Союза и Российской империи . Summary Victor Skumin, born 30 August 1948) is a Russian and Soviet scientist, psychiatrist, psychotherapist and psychologist. After graduating from the Kharkiv National Medical University in 1973, in 1976, he became a psychotherapist in Kiev Institute of Cardiovascular Surgery. In 1978, he described a new disease, the Skumin syndrome. He introduced a method of psychotherapy and self-improvement based on optimistic autosuggestion for psychological rehabilitation of cardiosurgical patients (1979). From 1980 to 1990, he was professor of psychotherapy at the Kharkiv Medical Academy of Post-graduate Education. The main result of his scientific activity was the discovery of the "syndrome of the neurotic phantom of somatic disease" and a "concept of the mental constituent of a chronic somatic disease". From 1990 to 1994, Skumin held positions as Professor by the Chair of Psychology and Pedagogy, and Professor by the Chair of Physical Education and Health life at the Kharkiv State Academy of Culture. In 1994, he was elected to the post of the President-founder of the World Organisation of Culture of Health (Moscow). In 1995, Skumin became the first editor-in-chief of the journal To Health via Culture. He is known for inventing a popular term "Culture of Health" (1968). Besides psychiatry and psychology, Skumin writes on healthy lifestyle, yoga, and philosophy. He co-authored series of illustrated books and articles on Living Ethics, Rerikhism, Russian cosmism, Transhumanism, and New Age. He wrote books of fiction and lyrics for several songs.Victor Skumin. From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Victor_Skumin Библиография * The European Library: Виктор Скумин * * * * * * См. также * Культура здоровья * Международное общественное Движение "К Здоровью через Культуру" * Микстура Скумина * Ноопсихофизические Комплексы Культуры Здоровья * Психотренинг по Скумину * Синдром Скумина Примечания Ссылки * «America Pink»: Victor Skumin * Dict.eudic.net (China): Victor Skumin * * Психиатры СССР: Скумин Виктор Андреевич * Видеотека: Учение Скумина о Культуре Здоровья * * Категория:Персоналии по роду деятельности Категория:Родившиеся в Пензенской области Категория:Учёные России Категория:Учёные СССР *Страны *Страны Категория:Врачи Психиатры Категория:Общественные деятели Категория:Персоналии по алфавиту Категория:Учёные Категория:Родившиеся в 1948 году Категория:Родившиеся 30 августа Категория:Доктора медицинских наук Категория:Учёные по алфавиту